


I'm Dying

by DecemberAngel25 (orphan_account)



Series: 00Q ficlets [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Caring!Q, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, grumpy!Bond, physical exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DecemberAngel25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q forces 007 to attend the required physical exam day at MI6, of course he has to deal with the grumpy agent afterwards too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pasteles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasteles/gifts).



> Written for MargarettaofCamelot, the things I do for her... even if they're poorly done

"I'm dying." Bond muttered into his com, his exasperated and mildly fatigued voice carrying clearly into Q's headset. "I'm literally dying, and I have another 4 hours to go."  
A mandatory physical day for the 'Double 0' agents happened at the end of each quarter, 9 hours of proving their abilities to the medical staff of MI6. James had tactfully missed most of his by begging to be put on even the most mundane missions these days or even pulling stunts such as faking his death (a hobby that only he enjoyed). But, somehow Q had managed to get him out of bed and into the building before the physical started.  
"Oh, hush 007." He could almost hear Q's fond smirk through the earpiece, the young boffin was just down the hall from where Bond was and surely not in any discomfort as the agent would describe himself to be in. "It's a required field agent activity, it's a miracle you've managed to avoid it this long anyways."  
"Talent," James huffed back, pushing himself of the bench he was resting on and pacing back to one of the waiting evaluators. "007 signing off, I'll see you once I've finished up."  
"I will see you then James, and do try to have fun." Q's posh voice teased him before disappearing. 

~~~

"James," Q acknowledged the Double 0 agent with a smirk as he stalked into Q branch, obviously exhausted and irritable.  
"Q," James clipped, moving to stand at the corner of his Quartermaster's desk with some resolve before scrubbing his hands across his face. His knuckles were bruised from the exercises and he had a headache to rival some of his hangovers, needless to say that Bond was ready to snap at anyone who looked at him wrong way.  
Q could sense James' tense posture and paused from his work long enough to place a soothing hand on his agents arm. Bond flinched.  
"Go start the car, I'll meet you there." Q spoke softly, stroking his thumb across James' bicep and glaring across the room at R.  
The older man nodded stiffly, immediately regretting it as a wave of fatigue washed over him, then turned and left the branch. A scowl set firmly on his face that had more than s few of the Q branch employees scurrying away.  
Less than 15 minutes later they were leaving MI6 parking garage.

~~~

The flat smelt vaguely of Asian takeout and Earl Grey as the pair stumbled into bed, the agent's mood improved from when they had left earlier that day.  
Each flopping down on their respective side of the bed, James rolled over and pulled Q against him-- pressing his cold knees and feet against the backs of the boffin's legs.  
"Bond!" Q jumped away from him, pulling his legs up to his chest and rolling over to face the Double 0 agent. "What the hell happened to your feet?"  
"Temperature endurance," James shrugged simply, wincing as his shoulder muscles were strained. "We had the stay on our knees on ice, luckily they didn't bring the hot coals today." His tone was biting, but submissive as he had agreed to allowing his body to be used as a weapon for crown and country.  
Q frowned and stretched his legs back out for James to warm his own against. "I'll talk to Mallory about having that one removed, I can start prototyping temperature endurance materials too I suppose." Q's mind started whirling with ideas of how to help his agents.  
"Hm, alright." James smiled. Q had big shoes to fill when he’d arrived at MI6 and his first priority was the safety of his agents, even if it meant they had to wait to get all their cool gadgets. "Just make sure you still have time for me." Shifting closer so his forehead rested against Q's neck, he mumbled greedily and pressed a kiss the the smaller man's clavicle.  
"Of course, always time for you." Q smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Bond's forehead as the pair fell asleep wrapped together.


End file.
